The invention applies to any trim assembly comprising a part able to be deployed so as to offer a particular function in the deployed position. Such a function is for example a support function of an external element. Thus, the invention for example applies to a cupholder able to receive a container when it is in the deployed position. In this case, the support is for example formed by a center console or a vehicle dashboard and the first part forms a housing in which the second part, forming the cup holder, can be housed in the retracted position in order to hide the cup holder when it is not in use.
The first part is generally mounted permanently on the support using a fastening device for example formed by one or several screws or other equivalent fastening elements.
However, when an excessive force is applied on the second part in the deployed position, the connection between the first part and the second part may break. Such a force is for example applied when a user exerts too much force when inserting a container into the cup holder or during an accident or the like. In this case, one of the two parts or both parts must be replaced and the support may potentially be damaged if excessive force has been exerted on the fastening between the first part and the support.